


C'est à ta reine que tu parles !

by Ambrena



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Submission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Jaime, Cersei, de la discipline et de la soumission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est à ta reine que tu parles !

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la session 2011 de Kink En Stock, pour le prompt "A Song of Ice and Fire - Cersei/Jaime - Discipline/submission - C'est à ta reine que tu parles".
> 
> Inceste (canon), discipline et soumission, même si on n’en voit pas grand-chose et que tout est sous-entendu.
> 
> Tout appartient à G.R.R. Martin et à HBO.

« A genoux », lui ordonna-t-elle. Il s’exécuta dans un mouvement gracieux, sans la quitter du regard.

« Et baisse les yeux !

-Oui, Cersei, murmura-t-il tendrement.  
-C’est à ta reine que tu parles, Jaime ! le reprit-elle férocement. Ne l’oublie pas. Appelle-moi « reine Cersei », compris ?  
-Oui, ma reine. »

Elle s’avança et lui releva le menton de la pointe de l’épée qu’elle lui avait dérobé. Un sourire carnassier s’épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« J’aime mieux cela. »

Son jumeau frissonna de plaisir. Tout pouvait arriver lorsque sa sœur arborait une telle expression.

Il était son vassal.


End file.
